Kamen Rider Winter
Masked Rider Winter is a rider of the future within 2089. He is a 19 year old boy who forgot his name and past, only remembering his time spent as the Genius Soldier known as Winter. Due to the lack of need for Soldiers in the peaceful year of 2089, Winter began life as a Highschool student once again to rebuild his knowledge so that he could function within a normal society. History Currently unknown. Only history confirmed is that his codename is Winter and is apparently a natural Genius in battle, even with his amnesia. He has a reputation for being ruthless and to be nigh invincible in combat, to the confusion of the Amnesia'd Winter. Both the government and military refuses to divulge any information on Winter to the point that they refuse to give him his name. In a vain attempt to get Winter to function within society, he was sent back to Highschool in order to rebuild the knowledge he has lost. School life for Winter proceeded normally up until the day before Christmas Break where an Orphenoch; a student disgruntled with the school system, terrorized the school and attempted to destroy it. Winter was then once again forced to use his abilities as a Soldier in order to combat the Kaijin. Stalling the Orphenoch for just long enough, Kamen Rider Kaixa was given enough time to arrive on the scene and for him to knock out the Orphenoch. Appearances Kamen Rider Winter Kamen Rider Academia Forms The forms and changes of Winter and his belts. - Cyclone Metal= Cyclone Metal "Cyclone, Metal! (Technical guitar to metallic synth)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 21 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.3 sec. Achieved by combining the likes of Cyclone and Metal memories, creating a blinding combination. Abilities *'Super Metal Twister:' The maximum drive, Winter will at first point the Metal Shaft at the enemy to generate a giant tornado of wind from the tip, sending the enemy flying or severely damaging them with hundreds upon thousands of cuts. This alone at first was enough to kill Kaijin, but later Winter was able to follow up by quickly dashing at the enemy while they don't expect it and repeatedly slashing them to pieces at speeds unfathomable. *'After Cutlass:' By imbuing the shaft with the power of wind, Winter is able to strike like a Windy Blade and dig into enemy armour and flesh. - Cyclone Trigger= Cyclone Trigger "Cyclone, Trigger! (Technical guitar to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 5.1 t. *'Kicking Power:' 14 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.0 sec. Achieved by combining Cyclone and trigger to create the Sharp Shooter. This specializes in quick blasting and precise shots. Abilities *'Aerobuster: Full Destroy:' The maximum drive, Winter places the trigger memory into the gun and locks it into full blast mode. The cyclone memory will channel wind energy and condense at the tip of the gun before firing a giant ray of super-condensed wind and pure energy at a fine point and upon piercing the target, expand and totally destroy them. *'Aero Fire:' The Trigger Magnum during this state is able to fire bolts of compressed air and pure energy to cut, pierce and rip the target. Especially effective on armoured targets. }} - Heat= - Heat Metal= Heat Metal "Heat, Metal! (Rock & roll guitar music to metallic synth)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 18 t. *'Kicking Power:' 27 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.7 sec. The Blazing Warrior, it is the "Living Tank" of the base W forms. It is a "Connected" form, Like Cyclone Joker. Abilities *'Heavy Metal Branding:' Done like the other Metal Shaft Maximum drives, the tip of the shaft starts venting and after a few seconds will start sending out scorching flames hotter than the heat naturally generated by the Heat memory until its peak of sending out flames exceeding the heat of plasma, and once they took enough damage, the user will dematerialize and materialize a location of the user's choosing and strike with the shaft to deal massive damage. **'Metal Branding:' Winter is capable of doing the original Metal Branding, but with more heat and intensely more power. *'Aspect heat:' Winter is capable of enhancing his strikes with heat. The Metal Shaft is also able to imbue heat into itself, increasing striking force even more. Its strike is such so that the previously nigh-invincible Jewel dopant was harmed by a strike from the Metal Shaft. - Heat Trigger= Heat Trigger "Heat, Trigger! (Rock & roll guitar music to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 9 t. *'Kicking Power:' 12 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.6 sec. The Scorching Cannon, it is Winter's "Artillery" form. It specializes in strong ranged attacks. Abilities *'Trigger Plasma:' By doing the maximum drive of the Trigger, it is able to activate the Trigger Plasma. The magnum will start condensing heat and energy into a ball inside the gun and when fired will launch a large orb of plasma and energy that was hot and intense enough to destroy even the Solar Dopant who's had a reputation of absorbing stars. **'Trigger Explosion:' By dialing down the power, Winter is able to do the original Trigger Explosion. A large stream of intense heat hotter than lava and magma. *'Bolt Flame:' The Trigger magnum is able to send out bolts of fire and heat that can easily maim a target and cause fourth degree burns even at the lowest setting possible. }} - Luna= - Luna Metal= Luna Metal "Luna, Metal! (Ominous glowing sound to metallic synths)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 12 t. *'Kicking Power:' 15 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.4 sec. The Elastic Castle is probably the most durably powerful of the base forms, although lesser in straight durability. This also has arguably the fastest attacks per second due to the shaft being whip-like. Abilities *'Silver Illusion:' The maximum drive, the enemy is surrounded in a giant orb of yellow energy of which Winter is able to attack from any angle, even the ground. it is not uncommon for Winter to be attack simultaneously as well, or even constricting his enemy for a straight attack through the stomach. **'Metal Illusion:' The original style of Maximum Drive, he is able to summon several discs of energy and send them at the target. Should the dics be destroyed, they will simply reform. *'Control Shaft:' The Metal Shaft is under total control of Winter, bending in impossible ways and constricting enemies that his arm wouldn't normally be able to restrain. It also is more commonly used as a whip. - Luna Trigger= Luna Trigger "Luna, Trigger! (Ominous glowing sound to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 5.4 t. *'Kicking Power:' 13.5 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 4.2 sec. The "Smart Gun" of the forms, it is a connected form. It is notable that the fire rate is increased from the past. A connected form. Abilities *'Moon Ripper:' The new maximum drive, it launches almost thirteen times more blasts than the Trigger Full Burst and is much more lethal. Mistakes speedsters use is that they can dodge these blasts, but in fact the bolts will simply build up and follow them until they're completely surrounded. **'Trigger Full Burst:' the Trigger full burst, is almost exactly like the original. *'Homing Bolts:' The Trigger Magnum can fire homing rounds that tracks targets nomatter how fast, and is decently strong and intense. }} - Fang= The Fang forms are accessed through the usage of the Fang Memory. These forms are very powerful and feeds on emotion more than most other forms to the point that it can cause Winter to go berserk. - Fang Metal= Fang Metal "Fang, Metal! (Heavy metal guitar riffs to Metallic Synth)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 33.6 t. *'Kicking Power:' 41.6 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 3.0 sec. The Wild War Tank of Winter, It is the most heavy hitting of the base forms exceeding even Heat Metal. Instead of Arm Fang, the function is replaced with the Fang Shaft, a Scythe version of the Metal Shaft that looks very chaotic and feral. Abilities *'Destroyer's Bite:' The maximum drive, it creates an extra blade at the opposite end and both blades charged with white and blue energies, each one technically capable of bypassing any armour. The attack rate of this maximum drive is so quick that a single strike could infact be three. Each strike has a phantom Tyrannosaurus skull biting the target. **'Hunter's Smash:' A maximum drive with more blunt force, the blade disappears and a Triceratops's head appears at the end of the shaft. Lesser in power than the Destroyer's bite, but able to deal more blunt and wide spread damage by sending out a blue wave of energy with high impact force. - Fang Trigger= Fang Trigger "Fang, Trigger! (Heavy metal guitar riffs to rock guitar riffs)" ―Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 22 t. *'Kicking Power:' 38.2 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 2.5 sec. One of the least used combos, this is the Ancient Hunter form. The shoulder fang is replaced with Slayer's Gunlets. Trigger Magnums that are black and white in colour, with blades of opposite colours hanging from the barrel. *'Ptera Burst:' The maximum drive which activates on both Magnums, it causes the magnums to fire energy that resembles a Pterodactyl. These are seen to easily damage enemies of a higher caliber than Winter himself. Even with no rage, this blast was able to completely knock Genm out of his transformation. *'Slayer's Gunlets:' Powerful Trigger magnums, the blades can be used for very quick attacks that accumulates to and the guns firing bolts equal to HeatTrigger yet as sharp as CycloneTrigger. }} - Xtreme= "Xtreme! (Turbine whirring sound to epic orchestra)" ―Transformation announcement The Xtreme forms are achieved by the Xtreme memory, allowing the memories to be absorbed by it. Except for a change in colour, there is no change in the transformation music. A universal ability is to be able to charge attacks up to five times its normal parameters. Another universal ability of this is to be able to scan or search up any information at all; literal omniscience. Scanning an enemy will display all possible weaknesses and the best course of action, making Winter almost untouchable. Usage of Xtreme depends on Philip's will and as such requires his permission above all for it's use. - Heat Metal Xtreme= Heat Metal Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 150 t. *'Kicking Power:' 185 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.8 sec. The Invulnerable tank form, it brings out the most out of the HeatMetal form. It sports less versatility but more damage and durability than either of the normal Xtreme forms. Abilities *'Starburst Xtreme:' The maximum drive the traditional way, It encompases Winter in a orb of complete magma, practically impervious to all attacks and with flight. Strands of flames and magma also comes out of the orb and strike at the target until Winter breaks the shield and strikes with a force capable of destroying neutron stars and heat exceeding anything recorded by humanity. *'Insane Durability:' The HeatMetal Xtreme form completely blows the CycloneJoker Xtreme form out of the waters, allowing him the ability to survive being sandwiched between two planets and survive going through the event horizon of a Black Hole. *'Ignition Staff:' The advanced version of the Metal Shaft, but instead of the normal style, each end of the shaft can ignite into phaser blades that deals crippling damage due to being able to cut/melt into the Sub-atomic level. **'Starburst Ignition:' An unknown final attack. - Luna Trigger Xtreme= Luna Trigger Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 48 t. *'Kicking Power:' 73.5 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.6 sec. The Ultimate Siege form, it sports balanced versatility inbetween HeatMetalXtreme and CycloneJokerXtreme. Unlike the two other upgrade forms, this form automatically spawns 8 floating "Wings" on each side for a total of 16 that has tubes along the top of them to fire yellow and blue homing rays. Abilities *'Ultimate Stream Burst:' By doing the traditional Maximum Drive, the wings go into overdrive and fire at 100x its normal rate. This along with the power boost and it's near-perfect aim almost completely DESTROYS all enemies. This maximum drive easily destroyed an Alien Race's invasion force composed of quintillions. *'Flight:' The wings could fold together to form metallic wings, allowing for flight up to mach 3. - Fang Xtreme= Fang Xtreme "Xtreme! Fang! Ultimate Hunta~ar! (Epic Orchestra turns into Heavy Metal before turning to Triumphant Roar)"' - Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 230.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 245.5 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 0.9 sec. (100m per 0.8 sec at full Sprint) - Xtreme Limit Breaker= Xtreme Limit Breaker " Cyclone! Heat! Luna! Trigger! Metal! Joker! Xtreme! Maximum Drive! Limit Breaker!"' - Transformation announcement By taking off the limiters on the W driver, it allows the memories to access their unlimited powers to the point that it exceeds even the Gold Xtreme forms. The downside of breaking the limiter is the fact that the user tears up their body and can potentially send them into a coma. A single use of this form caused the complete annihilation of the W Driver, causing the need for the usage of the Lost Driver. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' At least 225,500 t. *'Kicking Power:' At least 779,250 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 0.00042 sec. Abilities *'Forever Server:' The Crystal Server turns completely prismatic and rainbow, overflowing with data and power. This changes to the corresponding memory when Winter separates. *'Forever Maximum:' Due to absorbing all the memories at their fullest potential, split or not, this form always has its Maximum drive active, making this form's normal Punching power kind of misleading. However, he is still able to stack another maximum drive to "customize" their final rather than just an extreme excess of power. *'True Gaia Memory Unleashed:' By splitting the mind and placing it in every memory, Winter is capable of wielding 7 bodies made out of pure particles. Each with the same stats as when combined. Each copy is displayed in the colour as the memory. With perfect teamwork, this form is capable of sending out barrages that with its use just creates more Data and therefore makes W even more powerful. Each copy is also able to use their respective weapons. *'Gaia Nullification:' This form is able to nullify healing factors, smash beings that exist in another dimension, ignore damage reductions, and many more for an extremely dangerous combination. *'Materialization:' Winter is able to make his copies dematerialize and rematerialize at will, dodging attacks normally impossible for even him to dodge or travel immense distances with no need for safety. *'Status Ignore:' Due to sheer virtue of power, Kamen Rider Winter Limit Breaker is immune to any negative status ailments, including Kamen Rider Cronus' Time Stop. }} - Gold Xtreme= By absorbing certain elements or simply getting excess energy by an emotional upheaval, the crystal server turns golden which maximizes gaia memory's powers. However, due to the amount of pure energy, this is at first very taxing on the user. - Heat Metal G Xtreme= Heat Metal G Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 250 t. *'Kicking Power:' 265 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.55 sec. *'Flight Speed:' At least Mach 45, Theoretically no limit - Luna Trigger G Xtreme= Luna Trigger G Xtreme Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 55 t. *'Kicking Power:' 85 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 1.05 sec. *'Flight Speed:' At least Mach 50, Theoretically no limit - Fang G Xtreme= Fang G Xtreme "Golden Fang! Extinction Hunt~aar!!! (Triumphant Orchestra and Roars)"' - Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 500 t. *'Kicking Power:' 662.55 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 0.62 sec. *'Flight Speed:' At least Mach 150, Theoretically no limit - Fang Eternal G Xtreme= Fang Eternal G Xtreme "Golden Emperor! Lord of All! (Old school jungle music to Epic Roar)"' - Transformation announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 1500 t. *'Kicking Power:' 1988.65 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 0.021 sec. *'Flight Speed:' At least Mach 1500, Theoretically no limit }} }} - Lost Driver= The replacement for the W Driver after it's breakage whilst using Xtreme Limit Breaker. Rather than using 2 Gaia Memories, it has the ability to utilize only 1 at the cost of power. - Fang= Fang "FANG! (Triumphant drums to Heavy Metal)" - Transformation Announcement Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 20 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 2.75 sec. Especially dangerous as it is without another stable memory to stabilize its feral power. While the base statistics isn't extremely high, the extreme rage this form causes allows it to even the regular Fang Joker form and possibly higher. *'Fang Striker:' The equivalent of the Fang Streizer, this attack is a very powerful yet unstable attack. If the feral, claw-like energy kick lands on-target then the enemy is completely damaged and scarred. This attack was able to temporarily down even Kamen Rider Genm Darkness Maximum Mighty X form. }} }} Trivia * The tabbers is rebuilt off of several people's and my own Neo Mebius page to work and not bug out * Akreious has not found out how to make this work for 2 hours straight ** Scratch that, 19 hours as of recently Category:Akreious Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Kamen Rider Winter